


[Podfic] Any Friend of Yours

by Chantress



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: Jaskier runs into an old classmate at a party.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[Podfic] Any Friend of Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hechu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hechu/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Any Friend of Yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701595) by [RogueMarieL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueMarieL/pseuds/RogueMarieL). 



> Podficced for hechulara for ITPE 2020!

**Title:** Any Friend of Yours  
 **Author:** RogueMarieL  
 **Reader:** Chantress  
 **Fandom:** The Witcher  
 **Pairing:** Geralt/Jaskier/Yennefer  
 **Rating:** Not Rated  
 **Length and format:** 00:06:28, mp3  
 **Warnings:** none

 **Download link:** [Here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/dwo2509clow5zrt/Any_Friend_of_Yours.mp3/file)


End file.
